Les Gondoliers du Milan
by suprrrsw33tGIRLGIRL
Summary: LuCiuS Findz LRUV in the most UN-xpectid pl4ce!


He ran his hand down its hard smoothness... constantly letting out whimpers of sheer schoolboy delight. "No," he moaned, but didn't push his calloused hands away, groping for some hold on his wayward lover. "You know you want it, you naughty child. Why else would you have climbed the almond tree and snuck into my ebon fortress with such great sensuality and bliss! Unbecoming is your bliss of an unloving person. Give me yours and I will be yours forever more. Here... in our secret place!" "But, but... What about..." He paused, looking around conspiratorily. The resistance had been abandoned in favor of effeminate coyness, and he caught himself batting his lashes - just in time! Sweeping back his hair, he finished, "What about her?!?!" "She means nothing to me!" Going to the nighttable, he took out a jar of vinegar and began to rub it down his boy's nubile back, massaging the acidic solution into the raw field-worked musculature. "Mmm... this might burn a bit, but not nearly as brightly or as strongly as my LOVE FOR YOU." Hissing, he shoved instinctively at the violating hands, but shuddered forcibly as he missed and traced hard, dense ab muscles beneath coarse fabric. Concerned, he blinked. "You've gotten thinner. Have you been PINING FOR ME?" "TOTALLY. While I was stuck in AZKABAN the dementors helped me remember nothing else but those TIMES I PINED FOR THE GENTLE squeeze OF YOUR BOY-PASSAGE around my tenderness. I could only hunger for the feel of your lips on my writhing manflesh. It was pure pain and torture... but it was oh so sweet, because it was all worth it AND MORE." The man's pale skin blushed with the pink tones of youthful glee, as if he had run for many a mile. Forsooth. "You poor dear!" He squealed, as he felt his lover's fullness inside his throbbing pleasure tunnel. "MmmmMmmMmmMMMMmmm. Oh, how I missed you!!!111" Pinned his boyman to the ground, ripping off his pants and stripping the unknown character completely, leaving him alack for clothing!! taking the pants and ripping them into strips he began to hogtie his child-boy and subsequently suspend him by a bar running across the ceiling perpendicular to the wall that which they were facing! Spanking his calloused, experienced hands against his pet's round backside several times... "Count for me! Tell me that I am, indeed, your DADDY." "I wouldn't strain my succulent flesh for any other!!" Bending over and grabbing the thick manbody to his pounding flesh, the youth suddenly thrust the phallus of his flaxen hair forcibly into his mack daddy's mouth, thrusting forwards like a unicorn in passionate heat. Erfed and coughed loudly, sputtering "Prithee! Do not resist, young sir, for I am your DADDY." Thrusting and hammering violently into his helpless, bound squirmy little man-boy, he roared with sheer pleasure!! His climax nearing, Lucius dug his suddenly vampiric fangs into Cloud's neck and yelled in triumph, his orbs drawing into his body as the moment of pleasure awaited just moments a head! Cloud felt the strain of orgasm upon his tightening meatwads, his boyish manflesh pounding relentlessly into the older man's canal of carnality. As he felt twin prick embed roughly into his swollen, tender neck, he screamed his climax, like a titan to the heavens: "PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" Then crumpled, lifeless and bloodless, to the cold, cold ground. Lucius continued to pound his late boy into the air with avid strokes of a swimmer caught in a deadly rainstorm, Lucius's manflesh began to spasm and writhe as nothing had ever spasmed or writhed before!!! Like the burning searing fires of HELL the molten spunk of his pleasure began to pump into Cloud's limp and lifeless body... Because LUCIUS MALFOY is a Malfoy and everybody knows that they are so smart and stuff, the seed made Cloud come back to life! But suddenly just then Jo burst in! unhindered by the bonds of bondage like Cloud, Jo easily overcame Lucius and saved her darling unicorn boy. Sweeping him away to her gothic castle, she nursed him back to health, and they had lots of hot mansex in the process, j0. "I love you, Jo!" "And I love you too!"   
  
The End!!!111  
  
Read and review plz!!!!!! kekekekekekeke ^____*O*______^ 


End file.
